


When You're With Me (Baby The Skies Will Be Blue)

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Because Fuck The Alternative, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Husbands, M/M, Married Life, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: Little snippets into Eddie and Richie's life
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. The Iguana Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I don't get them often (I would love to get more), but there have been a few times someone sent me Reddie prompts, and I've decided to put them here just in case they get eaten by Tumblr. So, if you recognize either one you've probably read them already, and if not please enjoy.
> 
> Thank you for reading, maybe I'll write a few more now that I have the time, and drop me a comment if you'd like :)
> 
> Bye!!
> 
> One more thing, if you read Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now you can pretend these are all from that universe (I'm cool with that)

“Eds? You home?” Richie let himself into the house, re-positioning the box in his hands so he could close the door.

“Yeah,” Eddie says, coming out of the bathroom. He narrows his eyes when he sees the box. “I thought we were eating in tonight.”

“We are,” Richie says putting the box on the counter.

Eddie raises his eyebrows as he walks into the kitchen. He stops next to Richie, staring at the box. “That has holes in it.”

Richie smiles. “I know.”

“Why does it have holes in it?”

“Because I bought you something. Well, _us_ something.”

The box moves slightly and Eddie takes a step back, putting his hands on his hips. “It’s moving, Rich. Why is it moving?” He reaches out to poke the box with his index finger. “You aren’t trying to get me to eat lobster again, are you?”

Richie shakes his head. “No, but really there is no reason to be afraid of lobsters.”

“I am not afraid of lobsters,” Eddie insists. “I just think it’s weird we have to kill them in order to eat them.”

“What do you think Red Lobster does when you order lobster?”

“They’re killing the lobsters for us, Richie! We’re not doing it.”

Richie holds his hands up, nodding. “It’s okay to be afraid of lobsters, Eddie. I would never judge you for your flaws.”

Eddie opens his mouth to respond, thinks better of it, and lets it go, nodding at the box. “What’s in there?”

“Well, since your biological clock is ticking…”

“My biological…?” Eddie trails off, sputtering. “I don’t _have_ a…” He makes an unintelligible noise, shaking his head, glaring when Richie starts laughing. “You are an asshole.”

“But you still married me.” Richie moves past Eddie, kissing the side of his head, and heads towards the fridge.

“Is it too late to ask for a divorce,” Eddie grumbles but there is no heat behind his words. He pokes the box again, taking another step back when it moves. “It’s not a snake, is it?”

“No.” Richie removes a can of soda from the fridge and closes it with his hip. “But I did see a pretty gnarly one at the pet shop.”

“Pet shop? So, it’s a pet?” He pokes the box a third time. “You didn’t shove a poor cat in this box, did you?”

“Please, Eds. I’m not stupid.” Richie pops the tab on his soda can and takes a drink. “Besides, we don’t need another cat. Stan already judges me enough as it is.”

He looks towards the black tabby sitting on the windowsill. As if sensing his gaze, the cat looks at him and blinks his yellow eyes slowly. Richie stares back, trying really hard not to blink, but his eyes begin to water and he’s forced to look away. When he looks back at Stan, he swears he sees triumph in the cat’s eyes before he returns his gaze to the window.

“Fucking cat,” Richie mutters darkly.

Eddie snickers, shaking his head. He steals Richie’s soda from him, takes a sip, and sets it back on the counter.

“So, what’s in the box?”

“Maybe I shouldn’t show you?”

“Rich…”

Richie sighs dramatically, but amusement shines brightly in his eyes. He gestures to the box and says, “Eds, I want you to meet Eddie Jr.”

“Eddie…?” Eddie yelps when Richie opens the box and pulls out a large lizard. “What the fuck is that?”

“It’s an iguana,” Richie says, holding the lizard out to Eddie. “He’s also our new son.”

“Richie, get that thing away from me.”

“Oh, come on Eds. Just hold him for a second. You’ll really like him.”

“Richie, I don’t want that in my house!” Eddie shrieks when Richie moves towards him and practically hops over the couch to get away from him, drawing Stan’s attention.

He looks over at the lizard, huffs, and jumps off the windowsill, slinking into Eddie and Richie’s room.

Richie bursts out laughing, gesturing helplessly to Eddie with his free hands. “Relax, Eds,” he says, putting the lizard back in the box. “It’s a birthday present for Abby.”

Wary, Eddie says, “You better not be lying.”

“I’m not.” Richie picks his soda can up and slowly walks towards Eddie, still giggling. “Ben already bought the terrarium and Bev’s coming to pick it up later today.” He chuckles behind the can as he lifts it up to take another drink. “You should have seen the look on your face, though? Priceless.”

Eddie steals Richie’s soda again, spilling a bit on the carpet, and stalks out of the room.

“I thought it was funny,” Richie mutters and heads back towards the fridge to get another soda. As he walks past the box, he peeks in and his stomach sinks.

“Uh, Eds…”

“What?” Eddie peers out of their room, looking slightly annoyed.

“Don’t freak out.”

Eddie sighs. “I swear to god, if that fucking thing escaped…”

“I said don’t freak out…”

Eddie rolls his eyes, but shuts the door to their bedroom to keep Stan from getting Abby’s lizard. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” he grumbles.

“You think I’m cute?”

Fighting a smile, Eddie shakes his head and gestures to the room. “First one who finds it doesn’t have to make dinner.”

“Oh, you’re on, Spaghetti!”


	2. Tipsy Bitsy Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt sent to me from one of those prompt lists and I had a blast writing it. I really do miss writing for these two, I need to do it more.
> 
> Thank you again for reading and drop me a comment if you'd like :)
> 
> Bye!!!

“God, you’re so fucking cute. Especially when you’re drunk.”

“I’m not cute! I’m a badass!” Eddie tried punching the air, but he overbalanced and fell over. “I meant to do that.”

Holding back a giggle, Richie hurried to Eddie’s side. “Are you okay?”

With a defiant huff, Eddie crossed his arms and said, “I’m fine.”

“You sure? It looks like you cut your jerking off hand open.”

“What?” Eddie checked his palm, grumbling under his breath when he realized what Richie had said “You’re an ass.”

With an undignified snort, Richie asked, “You want me to carry you?”

Eddie refused to answer him for a full five seconds before begrudgingly muttering, “I’m too heavy. I’ll probably hurt your back.”

“You’re not going to hurt me. You’re not even that heavy.” He bent down, getting an arm under Eddie, and with a little bit of effort hauled him to his feet. “See, I’ve got you.”

He managed a block before he started to feel winded and eventually he had to set Eddie down on the curb. Leaning forward, he rested his hands on his knees and tried to pretend like he wasn’t trying to catch his breath.

“See. I’m. Fine.”

“Bullshit.” Eddie shook his head, muttering something unintelligible under his breath. “Sit down before you pass out.”

“I’m 40 not geriatric,” Richie retorted but sank down onto the curb next to Eddie anyway, wiping sweat from his brow. “Getting old sucks.”

Eddie grinned. “You would know...”

“Fuck you, I’m only a few days older than you.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, leaning against each other, waiting for the world to stop spinning long enough for them to get up. Overhead bugs swarmed around the streetlights, an owl landed on a tree branch close by and began hooting, and somewhere in the distance they could hear a dog barking.

“We should have called an Uber.”

“Eds, we’re like a block from home.”

“Yeah,” Eddie agreed with a sigh. “Still should have called an Uber.”

Eventually they dragged themselves to their feet. They staggered down the sidewalk, occasionally bumping into each other. Richie gently knocked his shoulder against Eddie’s, snickering when Eddie narrowed his eyes, and laughed harder when he knocked him back.

He held out his hand to Eddie.

Eddie took it.


End file.
